Cookies!
by Khantastic
Summary: Purvi is making cookies and Rajat is distracting her! They end up confessing their love. Read this small OS to know how :)


**Long Time No See ? Isn't It ? :P**

 **Anyhow! back with a new OS .. A Small Cute one in my opinion. I'm not writing ff because then i might not be able to update it regularly.**

 **OH! i have changed my user name too. Previously, it was imranist-girl now it is Khantastic ( long story behind this :P )**

 ***Rajat-Purvi* OS :'D !YAY!**

 **^OK! Its been long since i have written this OS but never posted suddenly, i felt like posting it, looking forward to your reviews :)**

 *** Ramazan Mubarik People . May ALLAH bless you all :) ***

''stop staring me..''

''huh ? ''

''yea, you know that... I can't concentrate when someone is watching me like this...''

'' or you can't focus when I'm around ? haan ? '' *smirk*

''Shut Up! Rajat.. ''

Purvi said while putting the eggs in flour pasture ..

It was right on rajat side...how could he not stare her ? her long shinny brown hair ... her dimpled smile .. her prominent cheeks ... her eye lashes.. :*

(God! rajat stop this.. you have even noticed her eye lashes .. lol )

his thought made him grin

'' what are you smiling at ? ''

'' you ... ''

'' what ? :O ''

Rajat was leaning to the nearby wall till now. He slowly moved towards her..

''Umm.. why are you coming close to me ? ''

''shh.. ''

There was no gap b/w them now . Relax purvi relax .. he is just close ... this happens between friends... O.M.G .. I can hear hear his heartbeat.. no calm down.. ugh...

her thoughts were disturbed when she felt something on her cheeks. to her luck or bad luck that wasn't his kiss. A towel?

towel ?

'' huh.. ''

'' what I'm just removing the flour from your face .. ''

'' hmm ... ''

Purvi's mind was blank. she couldn't sense what is going around her ...

'' ho gea... '' *smile*

haye...I love this smile ... :*) .. shut up purvi.. he might be your friend but he is still your senior

'' umm... thanks .. ''

'' now move.. and let me make my cookies ... ''

'' I love cookies ... '' *wink*

''... ''

 **Don't blush.. don't blush. noo... he is just teasing you purvi ... try be calm ...**

Purvi dragged rajat to the wall..

'' stay here or I will kick you out ... ''

'' no don't ... i will be a good boy now .. *innocent face*

 **He is soo cute .. isn't he ? ...**

'' stop it purvi...ugh ! .. :/ "

'' what happened ? :O ''Rajat said

 **Shit did I said that loud ? -_- I hate you miss purvi ! Try to be normal and pretend he is not here...**

'' umm... nothing.. Sorry.. hehe "

'' you alright ? ''

''yea.."

 **And he gave her * I-GOT-IT-MAYBE- kind of smile***

Everything went awkward until her phone rang ..

YEA! I'm safe..

OH! phone..

 **Purvi noticed rajat expression turning into serious . Like he didn't wanted the phone call to disturb their aww-so-cute moment**

 **-TRING-TRING-TRING-**

'hello ... ''

''how are you purvi ? ''

'' umm.. good enough to talk to you... ''

'' what happened ... ''

'' nothing I'm just baking cookies today... ''

'' O.M.G .. For me ? ... ''

'' shut up! no.. i don't share my cookies with anyone Sachin... ''

 **Purvi's gazed matched with Rajat and he was smirking again with YOU-WON'T-SHARE-IT-WITH-ME-TOO ?**

 **GOD! NO NOT AGAIN... purvi don't blush dammit...**

 **Wait... did she just said sachin ? she was talking to him ? sachin ? ugh.. i hate him .. Rajat thought breaking their eye-lock**

'' you there ? .. ''

'' um.. what were you saying ? ''

'' oh! is there someone around you .. haan .. ''

'' sachin.. '' *shy smile*

'' you are blushing ? :O .. ''

'' how do you know ? ... I mean no I'm not... ugh ... ''

''RAJAT! '' Sachin screamed

'' husshhh... ''

'' what ? .. i know he is there .. O.M.G ''

'' Yea . '' *blush*

 **purvi noticed rajat was watching his watch again now and then and passing her dull expressions as if he was bored by her phone conversation...**

'' OK! so tell him you love him .. ''

'' no i don't .. ''

'' purvvvvviii...''

''' sacccchiiiinnn...''

'' Ok! what do you say when someone says I Love you ? ;) ''

'' I Love you too. ''

'' My work is done.. yay! see you later .. ''

'' uh ? what ? ... ''

 **Purvi didn't understood what she said until she looked toward rajat ...**

'' You said I love you too to him ? '' *anger dipping from his voice ..

'' no.. yes .. but .. ''

'' you love him ? ''

'' no rajat!... listen I ... ''

 **Her voice stopped when she found rajat just inches away from her... O.M.G!**

'' ra..aj..at..''

'' you love him ? ... ''

 **he won't listen to me.. ugh ...**

'' i just said that as friend.. i mean he is my good friend and i love all my friends ... ''

 **that was a pretty good explanation or cover up purvi .. yay!**

'' you never said that to me ? .. ''

'' huh .. haan ? ...''

'' yea.. you never said you love me I'm your friend too...! ... ''

 **Purvi was finding it hard to concentrate on his words... first he was so freaking close to her and second his perfume. she felt like crashing into his chest .. she came out of her thought when she felt high voltage current passing thru her body. Rajat moved his hands slowly very slowly on her hands then till elbow and caught her shoulders to jerk her even close .. Was he jealous ? GOD! no ... but yes! that means he... no haul your thoughts purvi ..**

'' what are you doing ... rajat .. '' she managed to say ...

'' you didn't answered me ... '' his voice was below whisper .He was observing her face were keenly as if drinking every bit of her face...

''i dont know what to say''

''i just said it because he was...''

 **Purvi stopped suddenly noticing that Rajat wasnt concentrating on her words he was gazing straight into her lowered her gaze to his shoes**

''Purvi look at me.''

 **DHAK!DHAK!DHAK! purvi thought that her heart will explode any second or will rush out of her body**

''Purvi..'' his voice was deep and husky and gazed fixed on her trembling lips

 **Slowly very slowly he leaned towards her and touced her lips with his and their world was numb for seconds she couldnt deduce what was kiss lasted for seconds but it felt like forever'**

 **When rajat moved back just enough to see her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were could hear her tilted her head with his finger under her chin**

''Open your eyes purvi..''

''I LOVE YOU PURVI!''

 **There he said that,he didn't even knew what got him but he did. He has always loved her . Since the day she came to help him with an injury or the day she smiled at him or the moment she offered her friendship But all he knew was he was in love with her but never said it to her .He didn't want to loose a friend .His only special friend**

 **For purvi everything was blank, she wasn'** **t able to digest what was happening, her body cells were craving for his touch for his smile for his love but she never thought about anything she believed she couldnt get him though he was her only family .Only love! How could she ever tell him that? she never told that to herself although sachin kept bugging her about it . Suddenly she came back to reality and stepped back . HE LOVES HER!**

''won't you say anything?''

'' i can't breathe ? ''

'' what ?''

 **Thats it rajat thought she cant bear him close and he lost his sanity ! this sachin and his jealousy which made him say those words, he moved back to increase the distance between them shocking purvi and was about to step back when he felt pair of hands on his neck**

''don't move''

'' I cant breathe because you are so close to me ... My heart will explode or my cheeks will burn..''

 **This only confused Rajat and he furrowed his brows.**

''I LOVE YOU RAJAT!''

''always have..always will..''

 **And she hugged him with all her force .His hands moved on her back to her hairs and he increased his grip on them. They collided like they will merge in each other.**

 **After what it looked like their never ending hug they kept staring at each other .Now there was no barrier .They didnt have to hide any feeling, any emotion..**

''Why did you say love you to sachin? '' Rajat questioned suddenly

''GOD! rajat you are so cute,he said he loves me and what will I say as a answer so I said I love you too..''

'' What? he loves you? ''

'' uffo!''

'' No he doesnt he knows how I feel about you so he was just teasing me ..''

''OH!..''

 **And they started laughing. In his heart he thanked sachin somehow his joke got him his love of live and they hugged again**

 **Purvi turned to her cookies and this time Rajat wasnt standing in corner .He couldnt keep his hands away from her he kept teasing her and they end up on floor with the pasture ..They laughed even bad and hugged each other .Now their every moment was going to be as sweet as cookies and as special as their love!**

* * *

That's it !

I won't be writing any OS/FF anytime soon! I wrote this months ago.

As you all must know it is Ramazan Kareem so I will not write will start writing after Eid :)

Take care! :)

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your precious reviews! They mean a lot . I shall be writing very soon In'Sha'Allah :) . I will definitely try to come up with a OS / SS soon :)**

 **love you for your appreciation :) *cheers***


End file.
